


Symphony

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: It's two weeks before John's wedding, and Sherlock still hasn't prepared his wedding gift.Pt. 2 of Bridges: A 221B Anthology.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> I’m staring at an empty page,  
> Trying to write the things I didn’t say to you.  
> And we move so fast, the words get lost, but I hope you know that,  
> You deserve a symphony,  
> Soaring strings and timpani;  
> But all I have’s this melody written from my heart.

The bow was rosined and ready. The violin was tucked under his chin, his fingers curled around the neck. Staff paper, crisp and newly bought, sat on the stand, empty. Very empty. This wasn’t good. The wedding was only two weeks away and he had nothing.

Nothing but an empty page and a violin. A violin with which to convey everything he wanted, needed to say about the couple.

Mary was beautiful in so many ways, and John was… John was his best friend. He didn’t deserve a mere single violin. No, he deserved better; he deserved more. He deserved hundreds more violins than he could provide, a section of violas, cellos, a string bass, a harp, timpani, cymbals. Crisp staccatos, soaring crescendos, flowing phrases, enchanting harmonies…

But, all Sherlock could provide him with was a simple melody on a simple violin.

He knew John would appreciate the piece regardless of the form it took; John always had been appreciative of the simple things - a sunny day, autumn leaves, a cup of tea. No doubt his time served in Afghanistan helped see to that. John had been to hell and back several times; some to Sherlock’s doing. Yet he’d forgiven him for everything. _**Everything**_.

Sherlock took a breath and closed his eyes, and hoped for the best. John deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> “Symphony” by Josh Groban from his 2018 album, “Bridges”.  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Tony Gad, and Bernie Herms.)


End file.
